Putting Your Hoof Down/Gallery
Meal Time Meal_S02E19.png|It's lunch time! Fluttershy_feeding_S02E19.png Squirrel_fell_S02E19.png Too_much_food_S02E19.png Animal_stop_S02E19.png|Pellets! Animal pellets everywhere! Fluttershy_box_S02E19.png Hungry_mouse_S02E19.png|This food's all MINE!! Fluttershy_fatmouse_S02E19.png Fluttershy_feeding_Angel_S02E19.png Angel_kick_S02E19.png|I don't want this!! Fluttershy_bowl1_S02E19.png Fluttershy_bowl2_S02E19.png Angel_mad_S02E19.png Angel_salad_S02E19.png|Your feeding me this? Angel_hates_cucumber_S02E19.png|Angel HATES cucumbers. Angel_dead_S02E19.png Angel_book_S02E19.png Special_salad_S02E19.png|I Want It Angel_wants_S02E19.png|Angel wants it NOW!! Fluttershy_leaf_S02E19.png|Looks like Angel really hates something that's green. FluttersmackedS2E19.PNG| Fluttershy_book_S02E19.png Town Square Fluttershy at Town Square.png Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png|Shopping time Asparagas_shop_S02E19.png Green_Grapes_S02E19.png Excuse me....PNG|Excuse me... Fluttershy_excuse_me_S02E19.png Fluttershy_never_seen_S02E19.png Fluttershy_sigh_S02E19.png Um... Exuse me....PNG|Um... Fluttershy speaking into hearing horn S2E19.PNG|I think... You just... Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.PNG|Oh, yees.... Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.PNG|Hey! Like whatever.png|"Like, whatever." FlutterStareS2E19.PNG Pony teens S2E19.png Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!" Pinkie_Fluttershy_S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png|Really... Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png Pinkie_moving_Fluttershy_S02E19.png Pinkie_ready_S02E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Fluttershy took a small fall. Fluttershy_collapsed_S02E19.png Pinkie_no_good_S02E19.png Rarity_worry_S02E19.png Fluttershy_shocked1_S02E19.png Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|"A pushover darling." Iron Horse smiling S2E19.png|Hey its one of the Iron Horses from Over a Barrel. Nerdy pony cutie mark S2E19.png Rarity using charm S2E19.png|When Rarity starts using her charm all is well with the world. Rarity of course u S2E19.png|"Well of course you." Rarity nopony before S2E19.png|"Nopony ever called you handsome before?" Nerdy pony 'Big no' S2E19.png|"Does it LOOK like anypony ever called me handsome before?" Rarity ah well! S2E19.png|"Ah well they should!" Rarity how about S2E19.png Rarity at work S2E19.png Twitterpated nerdy pony S2E19.png|Lucky nerd! His hoof is being held by one of the most beautiful mares in Ponyville. His peers will later be ever so envious of him. Nerdy pony flexing S2E19.png|Yes...um...very strong! Rarity easy come S2E19.png|Rarity's charm... Rarity easy go S2E19.png|Always and never fails. Fluttershy_asparagas_S02E19.png Rarity cute smirk S2E19.png|Fluttershy's reaction after seeing the expert at work. Rarity what else S2E19.png|"All right then, what else is on your list." Fluttershy_derp_S02E19.png|Is Fluttershy in derp mode? Fluttershy_bit_S02E19.png Fluttershy_stop_S02E19.png Fluttershy_2bits_S02E19.png Pinkie_hey!_S02E19.png Pinkie_argue1_S02E19.png Pinkie_argue2_S02E19.png Tomato_argument_S02E19.png|There is a sign back there, therefore two bits for tomatoes is a written law. Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|It's 1 bit season! (Apparently, Pinkie Pie has a sign too.) Pinkie Pie fight.png|"1 BIT!" Pinkie_opposite_move_S02E19.png|Wabbit season! Easily_tricked_S02E19.png|Duck season! Argument_stare_S02E19.png Bit_pickup_S02E19.png What_the_S02E19.png|What the...?! Laughing_S02E19.png|Mwahahahaha!! Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Everypony knows Rarity and Pinkie Pie are always right. Rarity_chatting_S02E19.png Fluttershy_stunned_S02E19.png|The last cherry on sight!!! Fluttershy found something.png|Imagine Cranky's surprise when she got out of that snowglobe! Fluttershy_paying_S02E19.png|I didn't know those wings can use like hands. Fluttershy_shocked2_S02E19.png Rarity_recommend_S02E19.png Fluttershy_sweet_S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sweet. Fluttershy_fluttering_S02E19.png|Fluttershy fluttering. Fluttershy_sexy_S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sexy. Fluttershy_smile1_S02E19.png|How's this! Fluttershy_smile2_S02E19.png|I guess this ain't working... Pinkie_recommend_S02E19.png Pinkie_Rarity_not_good_S02E19.png|This doesn't look good... Pinkie_Rarity_failure_S02E19.png|I can't watch this...! Fluttershy_pay_big_S02E19.png Stopping_Fluttershy_S02E19.png|You're doing things all wrong!! Rarity walk away S2E19.png|"And just walk away." Fluttershy_standup_S02E19.png Fluttershy_shocked3_S02E19.png Upset fluttershy.png|Fluttershy being Fluttershy. Lemon_Hearts_win_S02E19.png|Lemon Hearts win! Fluttershy_sad1_S02E19.png Fluttershy_sad2_S02E19.png Pinkie_Rarity_worry_S02E19.png Iron Will's Self-Help Seminar Goat delivering Iron Will leaflets s02e19.png Angel_table_S02E19.png|Angel's fancy way of eating lunch. Angel_new_salad_S02E19.png|Yeah! My favorite! Angel_open_mouth_S02E19.png|Time to ea-- Fluttershy_apologize_S02E19.png Angel_difference1_S02E19.png|Comparison 1 Angel_difference2_S02E19.png|Comparison 2 Angel_mad2_S02E19.png|Grrrr... Salad_thrown_S02E19.png|No cherry, no life!! Fluttershy_kicked_out_S02E19.png|Get the hay outta here!!! Fluttershy_mail_S02E19.png Fluttershy_doormat_S02E19.png|I'm a doormat... Fluttershy_pamphlet_S02E19.png Fluttershy_popup_S02E19.png Fluttershy declare promise S2E19.png|Fluttershy declaring a mighty promise. Minuette walking.PNG Minuette in middle.PNG Minuette looking.PNG FluttershyTakingStageS2E19.PNG Iron Will crossed arms S2E19.png Fluttershy's eyes S02E19.png|Fluttershy's eyes... Fluttershy's sour smile.PNG S2E19 Fluttershy Flick1.png|Flick Fluttershy's cutie mark! S2E19 Fluttershy Flick2.png Fluttershy Being assertive S2E19.png|You tell that goat whose boss! Iron Will scolding Fluttershy about her apologetic ways S02E19.png|...Come on Fluttershy you know you can! Iron will.png|Why don't you watch where you're going? Fluttershy trying to be assertive.png Fluttershy attempting to be assertive against the goat S02E19.png|Assertive Fluttershy and a goat Iron Will is seeing an opportunity for getting loads of Bits S02E19.png|Cha-Ching! Iron Will holding Fluttershy S2E19.png putting_your_hoof_down.png Iron Will lift Fluttershy up.png Fluttershy coming to the stage.png Fluttershy being cute and happy S2E19.png|I'm assertive Being Assertive Fluttershy walking to Hayseed S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Hayseed S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Hayseed 2 S2E19.png Fluttershy walking away S2E19.png Fluttershy remembering her training S2E19.png|I remember this guy... Fluttershy manning up S2E19.png|...he tricked me at the gala!! Fluttershy standing on hose S2E19.png Hose not working S2E19.png Hayseed looking into hose S2E19.png Fluttershy blocking water S2E19.png Hayseed backing up to Fluttershy S2E19.png Hayseed talking to Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy pleased with herself S2E19.png|Dancing with joy Fluttershy pleased with herself 2 S2E19.png|Now maybe he loves me! Frowning Fluttershy S2E19.png|"When somepony tries to block..." Fluttershy about to rock S2E19.png|"...Show them that you rock!" S2E19 Fluttershy kicks cart.png S2E19 Bon Bon covered in trash.png|Never disobey Fluttershy S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png S2E19 Fluttershy spin.png S2E19 Fluttershy in pony face.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity Sugar Cube Corner.png Rarity carry yourself S2E19.png|"Made a difference in the way you carry yourself." Rarity truly are S2E19.png|"You truly are a whole new Fluttershy." Proud-as-Punch-Pinkie-S2E19.png|Proud as pink punch! S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch.png Fluttershy about to wrath S2E19.png Rarity shocked at New Fluttershy S2E19.png|Bearing witness to the new Fluttershy. S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch on head.png Angry Fluttershy.PNG Verry angry Fluttershy-PYHD.PNG S2E19 fluttershy fight in taxi.png S2E19 fight in taxi.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie some havoc is going to happen. Fluttershy asserts her assertiveness S2E19.png|Why I do believe she is flipping us off! New Fluttershy.png Flutterscream S2E19.png|Anypony would think she's been taking "Canterlot voice" lessons from Princess Luna... Fluttershy_scaring_animals_S2E19.png S2E19 fluttershy wrong mail.png Rarity not end well S2E19.png|This will not end well. Rarity and Pinkie Pie "help" Brain poke S2E19.png Defiant Fluttershy S2E19.png Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|If Rarity cries all is not well with the world. pinkie and new fluttershy S2E19.jpg Pinkie Pie crying S2E19.png New_Fluttershy_1_S2E19.png Pinkie and Rarity crying S2E18.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie in tears S2E19.png|Don't cry, Rarity and Pinkie... pinkie and rarity cry run S2E19.jpg Flutterroar S2E19.png|"....is a minotaur" new fluttershy 2 S2E19.jpg new fluttershy 3 S2E19.jpg realisation S2E19.jpg|'Oh no....' realisation 2 S2E19.jpg|'What have I done!' Locked Up Locked up S2E19.png|What happened? More help S2E19.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Fluttershy's house.png|'*Squish*' Rarity Pinkie Pie outside house S2E19.png I feel a fanfic coming S2E19.png|I feel a fanfic coming... Help 2 S2E19.png Sad Fluttershy S2E19.png|Assertive Fluttershy is lonely Fluttershy Sad Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie.png Iron Will thumbs-up S2E19.png Confused Pinkie and Rarity S2E19.png S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie2.png S2E19 Iron Will moves Rarity.png iron will 1 S2E19.jpg pinkie pie fullday s2e19.jpg|OBJECTION!!! S2E19 Iron Will moves Pinkie.png Pinkie neck stretch S2E19.png|You can always count on Pinkie Pie to stick her neck out for her friends! S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie walking on air.png S2E19 Pinkie goat tail.png S2E19 Iron Will knock.png S2E19 Iron Will thumbs.png|I turn you in to a S2E19 Iron Will lean.png|Lean, S2E19 Iron Will mean.png|Mean, S2E19 Iron Will assertive machine.png|Assertive, machine s2e19.jpg|machine! uhh no s2e19.jpg|uhh... no. Tie munching goat s02e19.png|Can she do that? PinkieRarityShockedS2E19.PNG S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity.png|Did Fluttershy just do that? S2E19 Iron Will yelling fluttershy.png|'What did you say?' S2E19 Iron will goat stand.png S2E19 Iron will goat basket.png Group hug S2E19.png|friends Rarity crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Rarity Fluttershy hugs S2E19.png Fluttershy watching animals eat S2E19.png Angel not wanting food S2E19.png Fluttershy not amused S2E19.png Jumping up and down Angel S2E19.png Fluttershy stare S2E19.png Angel looking S2E19.png Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Putting Your Hoof Down images Category:Season 2 Category:Episode images